


Forehead Kisses

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: Day 2 of ML Love Square Fluff Week 2k19.Forehead kisses with Marichat
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Forehead Kisses

Chat was sitting in the chaise in Marinette's room looking at Marinette with a dreamy stare. He is watching her sketch some fabulous new idea that popped into her head. She has her tongue sticking out from the side of her mouth as determination wreaked havoc in her mind. 

He loved watching her when she gets this way. Her mind is moving with the simple goal of completing her task. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize his tail had curled up into a little heart shape. 

He knows full well not to interrupt her or disturb her concentration. She may be tiny, but even Chat knows not to face her wrath. So, he just continues to stare with a silly grin on his face. 

Marinette reaches a point in her design where she can slow down a bit. She then senses his stare, peering at him through her peripherals and without moving her head. She quickly glances back to her work before a smile creeps upon her lips. 

“Kitty, are you just going to sit there and stare at me all afternoon?” 

Chat gives her one of his Cheshire cat smiles. “I think I pawsitively will, my princess.” 

She tries to muffle out the giggle as she gets up from her chair. She walks over to the chaise and sits on his lap. He welcomes her presence and wraps his arms around her waist. He looks lovingly at her as she plants a sweet kiss on his forehead. 

Marinette looks at him and then peers over to the clock. “Chat, it’s getting pretty late. Do you have to go home?” 

“My home is where ever you are my purincess.” 

“Then do you want to go watch a movie and cuddle for a little bit longer before you really have to go?” 

“I would really like that.” 

Chat helps Marinette off of his lap and interlocks his fingers with hers. He guides her up her ladder and lays down on her bed while she sets up the movie. She lays down alongside him as he wraps his arms around her body. 

Enjoying each other's embrace, Marinette places her face into his neck. She looks up at him, gliding her fingers through his hair. He leans his head towards her and plants a kiss on her forehead. 

They stare into each other's eyes for minutes, but to them it felt like hours. Their heartbeats sync in unison. 

Soon, the world slips away as they fall asleep in each other's arms with only a smile lingering on each other's faces.


End file.
